1. Field
Navigation systems and, more particularly, navigation systems that assist individuals in navigating through environments having poor visibility.
2. Description of Related Art
There are numerous situations in which an individual needs to navigate through environments that have poor visibility. These include environments that contain smoke, dust, fog, snow, sand, rain, flames, and/or are poorly lit.
Firefighters are an example. They often need help walking through smoke or fire-filled rooms for self rescue, such as when trying to locate exits, obstacles and/or other dangers. They also often need help locating persons needing to be rescued.
Military personnel are another example. They may need assistance running or walking on a smoke-filled battlefield or traveling through a smoke-filled room filled to rescue a hostage or to capture or incapacitate an enemy.
Police are a still further example. They may similarly need assistance traveling through a smoke-filed filled room to rescue a hostage or to capture or incapacitate a criminal.
It may be impractical for these individuals to carry heavy or bulky equipment to assist in their effort. It may also be costly to purchase expensive navigation equipment for a large number of them.